


Driving Rain

by Moit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Yaoi/slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-10
Updated: 2007-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry insisted that Draco get a muggle drivers license to keep him from splinching himself over long distances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-shot about 2 months ago and completely forgot to cross-post it to my lj. So here it is.

The driving rain beat down steadily on the windshield of Draco’s brand new Jaguar. The car was to Draco’s liking — but it was Harry’s idea. Frankly, Draco preferred to apparate, but Harry was worried he would splinch himself in bad weather from such a distance. </p>

“Who does he think I am?” Draco muttered to himself, turning the windshield wipers up. “I got my apparition license before **he** did.”

The rain outside began to fall faster. It had only just begun to rain when Draco left Birmingham, but now he could barely see a full meter in front of his headlights. Sighing, he flipped on the radio to calm his nerves. Both gloved hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. He had only gotten his muggle driver’s license two weeks prior on his third attempt.

__

“Sod it all to hell!” Draco exclaimed, huffing down on the couch. “I have an **apparition** license for a reason! That means I don’t need a muggle license.”

Harry remained standing, unwilling to incur the blonde’s wrath further.

  
“You’re just being stubborn.”

“No.” Draco scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m not.”

“You are.” Harry rolled his eyes. “And now you’re pouting.”

“Go away, Potter.”

Harry sat down next to Draco, causing the blonde man to push himself against the edge of the couch and look the other way, in an attempt to ignore him.

“I can’t do that.” This time, Harry’s breath tickled Draco’s right ear. “You’re sexy when you pout.”

“Oh, for-“ When Draco turned his head, Harry’s lips came crashing down on his own. Draco could only whimper and allow himself to be pressed back into the couch.

Harry pulled away and Draco could tell his green eyes were dark with lust. The brunette gave his boyfriend one last kiss before trailing his mouth down the blonde’s neck.

“I had no idea my pouting made you this randy,” Draco ground out.

Harry bit down gently on the side of Draco’s neck. “I just like seeing you in a submissive position.”

Harry captured Draco’s wrists in each of his hands and drew them up over the smaller man’s head. Draco’s jumper slid upward, exposing a creamy expanse of pale skin. Harry transferred Draco’s wrists to one hand and conjured a length of magical rope with the other. He wrapped the cord around Draco’s wrists, tying it securely.

A sudden flash of headlights in his eyes startled Draco out of his memory. He jerked the steering wheel quickly to the left as a car passed him, laying on its horn. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, turning the wipers up a notch. 

The rain was pelting down even harder, if possible. The approaching sign informed him that he was nearing Watford. That meant he was halfway there — only two and a half hours out of London. He tightened his grip on the wheel.

“Two more hours and you’ll be home,” Draco told himself.

The shrill ringing of Draco's mobile cut through the cadence of the rain. Keeping one hand on the wheel, Draco fumbled in his pockets and around the console for the mobile, to no avail. Taking a glance across the car, he saw that the phone had slid off its resting place in front of the radio and was now wedged halfway under the passenger seat, still ringing away.

Draco knew by the ring tone that it was Harry. Carefully, he steadied the car, holding tight to the wheel with his left hand. Ducking down, he reached out to grab the phone, but it was just out of his reach. Glancing up, he saw headlights reflecting in his windshield and he knew it was too late. 

__

A pair of hands covered Harry’s eyes from behind. He gasp as his vision was taken away and a soft voice whispered into his ear, “Guess who.” 

Harry spun around, the hands falling from his eyes. “Draco!” he laughed. “So did you get it?” 

Draco made a face and looked down at his feet. He toed the ground for a moment. “I forgot to use my turn signals twice.” 

Harry nodded slowly. “There’s always next time.”

Looking up at Harry, Draco’s face lit into an ear-to-ear grin. “I got it,” he said waiting a laminated card in front of Harry’s face. 

“You did!” Harry exclaimed, throwing his arms around the blond and kissing him soundly on the mouth. “Baby, I am so proud of you!”

“It only took me *five* tries,” Draco muttered. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Harry replied, “I’m taking you out.”

The shrill ringing of the phone startled Harry out of his sleep. He glanced at the clock, which read 9:30pm. Draco was an hour and a half later than he said he would be. Harry had tried his mobile before falling asleep, but after ringing several times, it went to voicemail. It always worried Harry when Draco had to drive long distances, but it made him feel safer than allowing Draco to apparate. The storm raging outside didn’t do anything to calm his fears.

He picked up the receiver to the phone, his gaze still fixed on the fat raindrops falling on the windowpane. “Hello?”

“May I speak with a Mr. Harry Potter, please?” an official-sounding voice said. 

“This is he,” Harry answered, a knot forming in his stomach. He turned away from the window and focused his attention to the man on the phone. It was quite unusual for the couple to receive phone calls on their muggle phone - let alone at 9:30 in the evening. 

“Mr. Potter, we need you to come to the London Station to identify a young man we believe to be your partner.”

“Draco?” Harry squeaked, falling down into a chair. “Is he all right?” 

“We just need you to come down, Sir. We thank you for your cooperation.” 

The line went dead before Harry could answer. Gently, he set the phone back in it’s cradle. Harry waited all of two minutes before he threw his shoes on and apparated to an alley near the muggle law enforcement station. 

He took a deep breath. “He’s probably just been in an accident. I’m sure he’s fine,” Harry told himself, as walked into the building. 

“Hello,” he told the woman at the desk. “My name is Harry Potter. I was asked to come down here to - identify - my friend.” 

The woman quickly typed on her computer while Harry waited nervously. After what seemed like an eternity, she looked back up at him. “Officer Martin will be out to escort you back in just a moment. Please have a seat.” She gestured to the hard plastic chairs situated near the doorway. 

Reluctantly, Harry took a seat next to a rough looking biker with a bald head and more tattoos than Harry could count. The brunette gulped and gave a meek smile. The man smiled back and Harry could see he was missing more than a couple teeth. Harry help back his gasp and looked the other way at the telly playing a boring talk show. 

“Mr. Potter?” 

Harry’s head jerked up as his name was called. He stood up. “That’s me.”

“I’m Officer Martin.” A big burly man with curly dark hair shook his hand. “If you’ll follow me, we can get this over with.”

Harry nodded and followed the man down a long hallway. He glanced nervously at the doors they passed, hoping desperately one of the contained his lover. When he followed Officer Martin through a set of unmarked white doors, he almost lost his nerve and bolted back out of the building. 

The room they walked into was lined with what looked like silver cabinets. Officer Martin consulted his sheet before stopping in front of one row and pulling on the handle of number 284. Harry silently prayed that this was a mistake. He knew it was a mistake. Draco was probably at home waiting for him and would chastise the other man for wasting his time with the muggles. 

Officer Martin pulled down the sheet obscuring the face of the body and Harry would have fallen to the floor if the larger man hadn’t caught him. “That’s him,” Harry moaned. “That’s Draco.” The officer nodded, and covered Draco’s face up before sliding him back into the cooler. 

“Do you have someone you can call? You shouldn’t be alone.”

Harry only nodded meekly. 

Three days later, Draco was buried at his ancestral cemetery on Malfoy Manor’s generous grounds. His parents were there, along with Harry, of course, and Ron and Hermione. Blaise and Pansy were also there, two of the only Slytherins Draco still talked too. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy insisted that Draco have a larger funeral, but Harry couldn’t bring himself to face a crowd. 

He never told anyone, but Harry blamed himself for Draco’s death. Officer Martin had explained to Hermione, when she came to claim Harry that Draco’s car had veered into the path of an oncoming semi. He was killed instantly by the impact. When he was found, a cell phone had been tight in his grip. Harry knew it was his call Draco had been so desperate to answer that it cost him his life.

The following week Ron found Harry hanging by a rope knotted exactly thirteen times in his bathroom. Although the redhead acted as fast as he could to get the brunette down, it was already too late. When the aurors searched Harry’s flat, the found a note left on Harry’s kitchen table. 

_My Dearest Draco,_

_Despite the fact that I know you do not blame me, it’s my fault you died. I was the one calling you because I was worried about you driving in the rain. As irony would have it, you were much safer without my call._

_I cannot live without you. As much as it hurts to leave Ron and Hermione, I cannot go on like this. You ~~were~~ are my life, my world my everything. I will not live without you. Just know that I will see you soon._

_All my love,_

_Harry_

 

 

~Fin~

</span></div>


End file.
